


Getting the party started

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused ron weasley, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Multi, Parental Severus, Weasley bashing except ron weasley, maurader bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has started an experiment that has unforeseen consequences, also Lord Harry Potter travels back in time with deaths blessing
Comments: 38
Kudos: 84





	1. Albus plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



> Just saying this once, I do not own any of the characters established by other authors including Rawlings characters. I am just playing with them and not making any money from this story.
> 
> This is a weird idea that got me thinking of this story!

It was July 1959 and the chief warlock and headmaster of Hogwarts school sat back in seat in his Hogwarts office feeling satisfied that the first part of his experiment had been concluded successfully. Both Eileen Prince and Euphenmia Potter we’re pregnant with his sons, Eileen had been easy to seduce and was now pregnant with his child and had as planned married a muggle with no future or intelligence after being thrown out of the Prince’s family. Euphenmia Potter on the other hand had been so happy to be impregnated with a child by the illustrious Lord Albus Dumbledore, especially since her bonded of many years had not been able to naturally father a child due to the pure blood ailment that made wizards infertile due to the many years of intermarrying of pure blood families.

Albus look at his journal that outlined not only this experiment but all the other experiments that he had carried out, especially during the Second World War. The experiment was based upon the muggle psychologists theories that had cultivated in a fierce discussion of whether children were more effected by nature or nature. 

Albus had decided that he needed for his future plans a man who was totally under his control, and he had decided that by placing two children in totally different environments he would find the young adult who he could control completely.

He had more hope that Lord Potters son who would be the young adult he could mould, as he would have almost constant contact with the child and the family. He would be the godfather that would ensure the child got out of any trouble he found himself in, and over a period of time the child would replace his old fashioned and decrepit father as the young man moral anchor in the world. The child would be totally under his control when the Lord and Lady Potter died suddenly of illness during the child’s sixteenth year.

The second child Eileen Prince child, would be brought up in an environment that was a harsh and in poverty. The child would have for a father a muggle who was an illiterate blue collar worker. Working in factories and other unskilled muggle areas. This child would only know the bitterness of not belonging to the magical society and how disadvantaged his upbringing would be to his acceptance of his peers into Hogwarts and magical society. He would of course guide the child as a father would do, guiding the child as Albus wanted, Albus knew that the child would be at best of average intelligence and only have the magical power of just above a squibs. After all Eileen had been a very dim witted squib, whose family didn’t loose anytime over throwing out of the family.

No Albus spread his hands out over his desk and smiled at how easily it had been start his experiment. Hopefully in sixteen years time he would have one or both of his sons under his absolute control. And he could sit back and watch as at least one of the young fools took out the nuisance of Tom Riddle, the young upstart that wanted to take control of Britain Magical Society from him its rightful owner.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fifteen years later

Chief warlock Albus Dumbledore stormed into his office and started to destroy his office, the Hogwarts express had just left for the summer holidays and he had to acknowledge that his experiment with his two sons had been an unmitigated disaster.

Heir James Potter instead of being a mailable and man that Albus had total control over, was instead a undiagnosed psychopath. That lead a group of three friends who terrorised not only his peers through their pranking and bulling. But had also managed to terrorised Hogwarts staff including the house elves. The boys known as the mauraders had for five years turned the whole school against them. Their peers were now afraid of them, the house elves now totally despised and hated them with the passion that they had held for his other son Severus Snape. The other professors also despised the mauraders but were so scared of them now, that they did nothing to curb their bullying and pranking of other students especially Severus Snape. 

It would not have matter that much, if his son James Potter had been intelligent and magically powerful. But no the little psychopath was as thick two short planks as the muggle saying went, and his magical power was between a squibs and a powerfully low wizard. And to make Albus world in worse, James Potter expected his ‘godfather’ to always come to his assistance and this now included getting him into the auror corps with his best mate the follower Heir Sirius Black.

His other son Severus Snape despised him and everybody else at Hogwarts school. It seemed that Severus would not change his opinion of Hogwarts and its inhabitants, due his first five years at the school and how he was treated by his peers, the house elves and professors (who had taken their ques from how to treat Severus from him). 

Severus to Albus indignation was an exceptionally intelligent and very magically powerful young wizard, who had been so physically and emotionally abused by his muggle father, that he was turning towards the enemy one Lord Voldemort aka Tom Ridldle. Albus now realised that only concentrating on James Potter and ignoring the plight of his other son had meant that Severus was never destined to rely and be controlled by him. If Tom Riddle manages to recruit his son, then the light side that he controlled with a iron glove had lost so much and Riddle side gained so much.

Twenty years later, All Souls day (1981)

Albus was beside himself with happiness, from his experiment being a migrated failure. He now knew how to raise a child to be solely reliant on him and him only! And it was when his prodigal son had to return to him, he now had complete control over his son and it had only taken supposed kindness and unconditional love from him the great Albus Dumbledore. Of course the great magical civil war that had almost decimated the magical society had been put on hiatus until his weapon was primed and ready to kill the now wraith Lord Voldemort. 

He had placed his grandson the Potters brat Harry, with his abusive muggle relatives. He would guide and become the child’s beckoning light when he was returned to the wizarding society in nine years time. Albus would be the kindly grandfather that Harry had never had in his life before, Albus kindness and understanding would ensure that child saw him as his saviour from his muggle relatives. Of course the child’s indoctrination to the magical light side and his total control would be engineered with help from his followers mainly including the Weasley family. That family he was glad to say were just as fanatical followers of him as the Malfoy’s were of Lord Voldemort’s.

Forty years later (2000)

There was a small flash of light and bang from the cupboard under-stairs in 4 Pivet Drive, Surrey. A small eleven year old boy smiled in the dimness of the cupboard. A twenty year old Lord Harry Potter had completed his plan and own experiment with the assistance of his friend and employee Death. Lord Harry Potter was now back in his eleven year old body, and now knew what he had to do to stop the plans of the mad Wizarding mages Lord Voldemort and Lord Albus Dumbledore. Everything he knew was now to play for, and the first thing he had to do was to get his guardianship transferred to his fathers brother a one Severus Snape!


	2. Harry first day back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry turns the tables on his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Harry here is a nasty evil little tyrant to people who have wronged him before. This Harry has a plan that he will ensures is followed. Sorry if you do not like this Harry, oh and a major character is murdered in this chapter! Enjoy

A little while later after Harry had dozed off, his aunt banged on the door of his prison cell and yelled at him to get up and make the family breakfast. Harry stumbled out of the cupboard with a smile on his face, already knowing what fun the next few hours or maybe the rest of the day would be.

He wandered into the modern kitchen, and just insolently stood by the wall waiting for his aunt to finally notice that her slave was not working to her satisfaction. Finally his mistress noticed him and started to scream at him that he had better start cooking her Dudders and Vernon’s breakfast or he would be sorry. Harry looked at her and then flipped her the finger, she grabbed the plastic spatula from the kitchen utensils bin on the counter worktop and tried to start beating him around the head for his insolence. But she could not get near him, the magical barrier he had erected (if the ministry sent anyone, it would be explained as his accidental magic) stopped her from touching him. Her screaming awoke his uncle and whale of a cousin and they came running downstairs to see what the fuss what about. 

It was over an hour later when the Dursley family were prepared to listen to Harry, and his demands. Harry had to in the end explain the precarious financial and legal position they were in over his treatment by they hands. It also helped his cause when he had suspended his cousin upside down and threatened to reassign his gender to a girl permanently and painfully. Harry was through being his maternal families whipping boy and slave, he was angry, tired and resentful of all that the magical society and his sainted grandfather Albus Dumbledore had made him do in his old life line. Harry knew he would never be the ignorant and submissive child and teenager that Albus and the light side wanted. But he would ensure through careful and clever acting promote that persona. He knew who his real friends were, he also thought he knew who their real paternal uncle was. It would be a pleasure thought Harry to get his two best friends away from their own abusive situation.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley listened with shock when their freak of a nephew Petunia’s son Harry told them of his plans for his and their future. In the rustic modern decorated dinning room, Harry explained his plan as follows “Now I know Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon all about your instructions from the chief warlock one Albus Dumbledore”

“What are you talking about boy! Who is this warlock Alb…”

“Now uncle Vernon! DO NOT LIE TO ME!.......remember last week when one of my chores was to tidy up and clean the attic……well I looked in the printer paper boxes where you store all your all paperwork…” To Harry’s satisfaction his uncle started stuttering and was gripping his chest. Unfortunately it seemed that Vernon recovered from attack of chest pain. But Harry suddenly knew how he would accomplished permanently removing his beloved Uncle Vernon from his life and the hindrance the man would cause him.

Petunia rounded on her husband and started to berate him for his stupidity in making Harry clean up the attic. Harry smiled and agreed with her, imparting to his family the words of wisdom “That it was so useful having a uncle that kept all his paperwork….just like the Nazi’s had during the Second World War! During my little forage into the boxes holding your dark and nasty secrets uncle….I found evidence of your embezzlement from your firm, the letters from Albus Dumbledore chief warlock of magical Britain……how you were to treat me during my enforced stay here! How much you have been paid monthly to keep me in the state the Albus Dumbledore wanted” at this Vernon’s face went puce and he started struggling to breathe. It was over in a few minutes when his uncle clutched his chest for one last time and stopped breathing altogether. It took only minutes for the ambulance men to pronounce his uncle dead most likely from a massive heart attack. The police who were in attendance offered their condolences and informed the grieving family that the coroner’s office would contact them when the autopsy had been completed and the body could be collected by the local undertakers.

Petunia ensured that the official visitors had left the property boundaries, before screaming at Harry in rage that she knew Harry had caused Vernon’s death by his freakish magical powers.

Harry just looked at the screaming woman before him and felt nothing for her or his cousin. He knew he would end their lives just as he had done Vernon’s, quickly and quietly without being caught if did not need them to follow his plans, so looking at Dudley pointy and his aunt he announced “Now aunt Petunia……please think about what you are saying…..there are sooooo many ways that little Dudders here could be permanently hurt, disabled or killed!........remember poor little Dudders safety rests in your hands only! He is as safe….as long as you follow my plans to the letter….for every deviation from my plan….there were consequences for poor Dudders! A minor infraction may mean a broken finger, toe, limb…a major one may or will lead to more permanent disabilities…..perhaps lost of said limbs, deafness or blindness”

Harry looked into the shocked face of his aunt, and smiled when he said “I will of course know if and when you do not follow my plan…..also if you even contact anybody in the magical world without my authority” Harry looked around the beige themed dinning room, with its fake traditional oak style furniture. The dinning cabinets filled with bone china dinner services that were never used as the neighbours or invited guests never came to the planned dinner events that Petunia desperately wanted to host.

Petunia grabbed a hold of his cousin and nodded her head asking shakily “what has got into you! Yesterday you were still my meek and mailable nephew. Wha….”

“No Petunia! Yesterday I was still your and you’re families abused slave. Someone who had to ask to breathe…..who wasn’t fed adequately and only at your whim………since finding out certain information pertinent to my condition…..I have re-evaluated my life and the course it will go in future….like I said cross me and poor little Dudders pays, dance to my tune and you can have the lifestyle you only dreamed of!” Harry looked boredilly at his fingernails and continued “you know as well as I do that Vernon would have ruined everything I had planned and caused me to punish you through Dudders here if he had lived……I did everybody really but mostly you a favour getting rid of him” Petunia nodded her head in resignation, understanding everything that Harry said was the truth. She also realised in that beige coordinated dinning room that the slave had become the owner, and she and Dudley had become Harry’s slaves.


	3. The research headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has some extra homework to complete before starting hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly outlines how Harry started to understand how the magical society runs and functions. I know this chapter is out of sequence and should have come later after the next chapter. But this chapter was almost written in my head. While I am still composing the next chapter. Enjoy
> 
> Ps. Yes the alternative universe magical society is very dark and brutal, so you have been warned

Harry slumped his head down on the desk in his bedroom at his uncles house, why had he thought it was a good idea to get his guardianship transferred to his uncle Severus Snape. The man when he had found out the relationship between him and Harry had quickly obtained guardianship of Harry. But it had come with costs, one of the costs was doing a great deal of bloody background research so Harry could properly plan how and when they could change and improve the magical society for the better.

Harry admitted that he already knew what to do to improve magical society, kill Voldemort and Dumbledore and ensure that the Wizengamot was incorruptible …and would work for the betterment of all magical society. Uncle Severus had listened to him and his plans for the magical world and had then set him this bloody background research. The research he admitted mystified him, why did he have to research the Tibetan society and culture before the Chinese takeover in 1950, and how feudal systems worked. How most western mundane societies had developed to their present state from the industrial era. 

One of the questions had been what year did all Muggle British Citizens obtain the right to vote, Harry had found out the answer was rather confusing and complicated. It seemed that the male working class were granted the right to vote in 1867, but male workers working in agricultural jobs obtained the right to vote in 1884. But all men including servants, men living with parents etc obtained the right to vote in 1918. 

Only women over the age of 30 or who were householders over the age of 21 obtained the right to vote in 1918. It seemed that it was in 1928 before all women over the age of 21 were allowed to vote, and it was after 1970 that all British Muggle citizens could vote when they were 18 years old. It now seemed to Harry that the concept of a British Democratic society had been a long drawn out process, it had taken almost 100 years for most adults in muggle society to have the right to vote. But Harry was still confused how this would help him understand how the magical society worked, it was interesting and informative information on how muggle society had developed as a democratic society, but how did this information with how the bloody Tibetan society functioned before 1950 aid his understanding of British magical society and plans for changes and improvements in it.

Suddenly in the sun drenched and airy room, Harry was distracted from his self wallowing by Severus bloody cat squatting at the book that explained British magical society. Harry couldn’t stop himself from sarcastically saying to the beast “What! You think all the answers are in this book?” The cat just looked at Harry with what Harry could only describe as a Snape bloody sneer as it squatted not only the wizarding book, but also the Tibetan book that Harry was trying to plough through.

The cat then knocked down from the shelves the books that outlined the fictional live and morals of the sainted (cough! Cough!) one Chief warlock Albus Dumbledore. Harry suddenly took notice of the cats antics, what was the cat trying to point out to him! The book on Albus Dumbledore was not fiction, but it only stated the good and saintly aspects of the Great Albus Dumbledore life. The British Wizarding book dealt with how the Wizengamot and the influential families and individuals run and controlled wizarding society. It also outlined all the etiquette and social necessities that a influential person would require to function in the elite British magical society. Harry then realised what the cat had tried to point out, where was explanation of how the rest of British Magical society worked.

As he then realised the book only outlined a particular part of society, whilst the books on Tibetan culture and feudal societies told how those societies functioned including how most of the citizens lived.

So logically then, the wizarding book that was produced mainly for muggle children entering wizarding society would not outline anything that could or would offend them coming from a muggle democracy. So how is the real British wizarding society organised then, thought Harry. It took the better part of the next week to finally start to see how the British wizarding society was organised and run, and it genuinely disgusted and horrified him.

Harry found out through his research that the British magical society was a brutal feudal system where one person with the majority support of twenty eight other people whose families were born into their power had absolute control over everybody else. Five percent of the population in magical society ruled British Magical society. Out of this five percent, one percent ruled British magical society autocratically, the other four percent were the civil servants who ensure what the Wizengamot decreed happens. This five percent of magical society had ninety percent of the wealth of magical Britain. The other ninety five percent of magical British population were split into three classes, ten percent were merchants and industrialists including the five percent of religious orders. Sixty percent of the rest of the population were serfs attached to the twenty eight families in total control of society, the other thirty five percent of the population were slaves and had no freedom at all. Hogwarts was a where the fifteen percent of the elite in magical society were taught their place in society and how to rule absolutely over the rest of magical Britain. Amongst the student population of Hogwarts you had very gifted mundane born witches and wizards who with seven years of isolation from the mundane society, provided the new blood that the elite group of magical society needed to survive and thrive. Half bloods were considered almost beyond the pale by everybody at Hogwarts school, they were children from elite families whose magical parent had fled into the mundane world. Luckily only a few half blood children were ever sent to Hogwarts by their parents. Children who were very intelligent or magically powerful, and would be an asset to magical society. 

But for Harry one of the defining moments came when he realised that it was not wizarding society that expelled creatures and other desirables, but rather the creatures and undesirables had fled and taken up residence in the muggle British society. There had been other citizens of British magical society that had fled into the muggle society. The first influx seemed to be when the industrial revolution commenced, magical families had slipped in muggle society and thrived there. Another catalyst seemed to be the world wars, where numerous families and individuals supposedly died in magical society. But they and their descendants turned up in muggle society. The majority of the fleeing families and individuals came from the merchant and industrialists class, they had the access to sources that allowed them to thrive in Muggle society.

it seemed that uncle Severus had been on of the unlucky half bloods sent to Hogwarts school. When Harry had asked Severus at the beginning of the research project why he was being made to complete the ‘project’. Severus had replied that he did not want Harry to make the same stupid mistake he had made, Harry smiled and remembered the day he had finally got in contact with his uncle. After all it was the only time in his two lifetimes that he ever recalled his aunt having a intelligent suggestion for him.


	4. Swearing the oath of fealty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius visits Severus in his home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another background chapter, expect to be shocked at some characters actions on or before 31st October......pls enjoy

Harry looked up from his copious notes regarding British magical society, and walked down the stairs of the house he shared with his uncle. He walked into his uncles study and looked through the one way mirror into the supposed shabby and decrepit ground room of The half blood potion master and Hogwarts Professor his uncle Severus Snape. Harry quietly turned on the one way speakers and listened to the conversation being held between Severus and one of the most influential members of the magical elite a Lord Lucius Malfoy. Harry was laughing to himself, there was Malfoy with the rest of the magical elite including Dumbleberk and the light side, believing that Severus was so poor that he still lived in the supposed decrepit downstairs flat of his mundane father.

Unbeknownst to the magical elite, the block of flats that Severus rented his flat from, was owned totally by Severus. Severus had just used mundane means to fool the members of the magical al elite into thinking what he wanted them to think. Uninvited magical guests flooded into a decrepit living room that the rest of the supposed flat was built around. The living room had been decorated with old peeling yellow fading wood hip paper. Dark turd brown painted skirting boards. A faded three piece orange suite, its cushions stained with Severus cats urine on purpose. There was hex-angle glass coffee table with dust so deep, you could see where the mice or rats had left their foot prints. The only things in the room that looked in good condition was the old handmade oak shelves crammed full of fake magical books. The whole room gave the appearance of total squalor, and very few people even thought of venturing further into the fake flat! If they did, then the horrors that awaited them had most of them running for the hills!

Harry looked round when he heard the study door opened and smiled when he saw Dolores Umbridge enter the study, beaming at him. He admitted he had hated her in his old timeline, along with Severus, Mad eye Moody and his best friend and sister. It was Severus entered his life, that Harry sat down with Severus and they discussed the events of his previous life. Certain aspects of his old life did not make sense, and one of the major things was Dolores antagonistic attitude towards him, and his ‘friends’. In the end the Severus got together Harry and the two other adults in his life that he had been primed to hate. They had viewed Harry’s life through pensive memories. Dolores had suddenly realised what most probably happened to her during the old time line. Her squib father was chronically ill with an slow neurological illness, she had joined the ministry as a low ranking secretary on the instructions of Albus, who had allowed her to give illegal magical treatments to her father. This put her squarely in his control, and the more she had to do for him, the more control he had over her. Instead of being an ambitious artist or journalist she had become an embittered administrative hag to minister of magic. She had most probably hated Harry for a number of reasons, the first being that Harry was the only son of her rapist from school. Everybody in magical society had been updated regularly on how Harry was supposed to being raised. He was everybody had thought just like his father, a spoilt and pampered Prince. She was scared of being outed as a double spy, both Voldemort and Dumbledore had numerous spies not only in the others orders, but in their own orders as well. So Harry had been the better person and made friends with not only Umbridge but also Alistar Moody. Harry was happy, his group of individuals willing to help him defeat both Dumbledore and Voldemort was growing steadily.

Umbridge came to stand by him and listened to the conversation from the other room, Lucius had a sneer on his face that told everybody what he thought about Severus apparent abode. Severus started the song and dance by tilting his head slightly in respect to Lord Malfoy, Lucius grabbed hold of Severus robes pulled him close and promised Severus “Severus! If you do not show me the proper respect that I am due as your Lord and Leige, then I will have to punish you again as I did the first week you attended Hogwarts! Remember the thrashing you were given by my supervisors because you would not recognise the honour I gave you of claiming you for my self……it was such a shame that you did not ‘learn your lesson of where your place and situation was in magical society’ how many times were you punished! But no matter how many lashes you were given or how frequent your punishments were together….you never cried, or pleaded for mercy! BUT I Found the thing to bring you in line……..I eliminated your esteemed father, the illiterate muggle…….with no hope of support for herself or her ‘TALENTED’ son…your mother swore fealty to my father and the Malfoy family, of herself and her TALENTED son!” with that Severus briefly looked at the picture that hid the one way mirror and prostrated himself before Lord Malfoy. Harry wanted to storm into the fake living room and dismantle the arsehole Lord Malfoy there and then with his bare hands, but Dolores stopped him. He knew she was right, they had to get as much information from Lucius as possible.

Lucius bade Severus to get up of the floor, and walked around the living room, showing his disgust upon his face, he at last looked at Severus and asked “You know of course that the lightly poster child will be joining Hogwarts next fall?...............the time will soon be upon us when the dark fraction can once and for all eliminate the Light fraction, of course with the assistance of the fraud Voldemort! Stroke of genius my plan of eliminating Our supposed master by the death of a baby! But the light side managed to somewhat foil my plans……did it hurt Severus….setting up your mudblood friend to die with her son? Did it hurt knowing that even though you tried to save them by selling yourself to Dumbledore…….Sirius Black betrayed his adopted family……like the muggles Judas Iscariot, Sirius sold out his ‘brother in all but name’ for the life of his real brother and thirty pieces of silver as the muggle say. Of course James changed the secret keeper to the rat Peter Pettigrew at the prompting of sirius….. it was after Sirius informed our Lord of the Potters address”

Lucius looked at his fingernails with a bored look on his face, he then turned to Severus and instructed “you know what to do!..........how to treat my son and the disgrace Heir Harry Potter…….do not disappoint me Severus……..remember you are nothing, just like the muggles you are from, you are all animals that need to be kept on a very tight leash!......for your own good of course” with that Lucius looked around once more and steps into the floo and back to his manor and hedonistic lifestyle.

Lucius Malfoy had just departed, when the floo went off again and the Chief Warlock Lord Albus Dumbledore steps through through the floo, the first words he uttered were “Severus my boy! We must discuss several things regarding the next school year” Harry groaned, it was going to be along and boring afternoon, listening to Dumbledore


	5. Cats cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus visit with Severus in more detail!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have always wondered about the houses pairing for classes and this is my take of it for this story
> 
> And have always wondered how Albus got Severus to do his bidding and perhaps how the conversation manipulating Serverus into his treatment of Harry came about - enjoy

Albus Dumbledore looked around Severus living room, he went without asking to sit down in the only decent chair in the room. The chair in the nook by the fireplace surrounded by the book shelves and had a small table by its side with numerous potion journals on it.

Albus lowered himself on to the chair to find himself jumping up again, attached to his backside was the mixed brown cushion Severus other tortoiseshell cat Phoenix, she had attached herself firmly  
by her claws and mouth. Harry was laughing his head off at the site of seeing the great and noble Albus Dumbledore running around the room trying to get rid of Phoenix, Severus was desperately ‘trying’ to release Phoenix from Albus, who seemed to take Albus running around the room screaming as more permission to hold on to Albus more firmly. Finally it seemed Phoenix had enough and relinquished his hold on Albus, and went and settled back down again on the chair he had been occupying.

Severus apologised profusely for the behaviour of his cat Phoenix, she was a old keazle who had been a stray before ‘adopting Severus’ and he had his favourite places. Harry who with Alistar and Dolores were doubled over with laughter at the sight of Dumbledork flying around the room screaming with a keazle firmly attached to his arse. Harry just hoped that Phoenix had all his vaccinations and there would be a Burger King double bacon cheese burger for him tonight.

Albus waved off Severus apologies and stated in his infuriating grandfather’s voice that it didn’t matter about the keazle behaviour. Severus tilted his head in false respect and went with Albus blessing to make them tea. Of course the tea was a muggle supermarkets own knock down brand, which had an after taste of tangy rusty metal, Harry smiled with the knowledge that Severus had found subtle ways in his life to get his own back on his current tormentors.

While Severus was making the tea for Albus (included was a dose of muggle laxative), Albus tried again to sit down on the next semi decent arm chair, the hiss from Trickster, Severus other adopted keazle had Albus running to the settee, he sat down without looking on the only free space. This was a terrible mistake, as Albus realised that whilst Phoenix had been playing with Albus, Trickster had left a present for Albus on the cushion. The look on Albus face when he realised that the cushion was soaked in Trickster recent deployed urine was priceless. Harry knew that there was a trip not only to Burger King that night, but also to the local Chinese takeaway, where Severus would obtain Trickster’s favourite meal.

Severus came into the living room followed by a tray filled with a mismatch of tea service. Severus had just started to pour tea out, when Albus asked “Severus, not having a cup of tea yourself?.....I must insist that you do” 

Severus answered Albus with “I would do Albus! But I can only afford to have THIS tea for esteemed guests like yourself and others…..as you know my salary from Hogwarts has not risen since I join your esteemed establishment”

Albus looked forlornly at Severus and answered “I am so sorry Severus, but there has been no way I can justify to the board a rise in your salary…..and what with your previous actions and decisions in your youth…….you are lucky to even have a permanent tenure at Hogwarts” at this Albus dramatically sighed “At least being the youngest potion master ever and a prodigy allowed me to convince the board to hire you”

Severus could not stop himself from commenting “Thankyou Albus for ensuring my safety after I turned to you and the light fraction…..it is a pity though, that every other member of staff excluding myself and Flitch have had substantial salary rises throughout the last nine years”

“But Severus! As I have explained before, potions really is not a required subject anymore….the difficulties I have had in keeping the potion course from being cut” at this Albus pointless looked Severus way “it has helped of course….that the amount of serious deaths and injuries have been zero since you became our potions master”

Severus seemed to take a deep breath and almost pleaded to Albus, it seemed to Harry “Albus! Please split up the mixed classes I implore you……..there will be serious injuries or even a death if you put the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin houses together for lessons! Please split them up, so that Gryffindor have another house for their class partners” Severus actually closed his eyes in despair as he continued “Having Harry Potter the leading light fraction golden boy in the same class as Draco Malfoy the leading dark fraction golden boy will lead to serious injury or death in one of their classes. It is always an antagonistic mix having the class structure way it has been, but this year all bets are off…….”

“But my boy! You know as well as me that….(here Albus stopped for dramatic effect)……we cannot have the children from the 28 families and our elite ministry families children (shuddering at the next few words) mixing and taking classes with the families from the bourgeoisie class, with their materialistic attitudes…..no it has always been that our children from the elite families are housed in the snake and lion house…….The Ravens house the lower bourgeoisie ministry civil servants families children and the Badgers the industrialists, merchants and mudbloods……it is after all the way our superior society has been run…..the out rage of even trying to put forward what you suggest….no my boy, just leave the organisation of the pupils to wiser heads” Severus slumped his shoulders in defeat. Nothing would ever change the mindset of the established elite in magical society nothing.

“But Severus! I needed to talk to you about Heir Potter long awaited Hogwarts attendance……I just needed to establish the facts of his upbringing for you. Harry is just like his father James was and has learnt from his magical guardians all about what is expected from him…his upbringing has included lessons in all aspects of wizarding culture and traditions, he is of course due to his mothers intelligence very academic in nature….but needs to be pushed in the subjects he thinks is beneath him. I am afraid the top of this list is potions………of course he has been spoilt all these years and Arthur Weasley has kept a very close eye on the lad, Harry even sees the Weasleys as part of his extended family……it is a shame that the youngest Weasley…Ronald I think his name is Harrys friend…if only Harry had another better best friend, then perhaps he would apply himself to all his lessons and not just to the lessons he enjoys!.....it is a shame that Ron is a retard and pulls Harry down to his level academically and socially” Albus during his very long monologue had not noticed Severus expression of barely concealed outrage at the emotional manipulation of Severus toward Harry, even before Harry had started Hogwarts. It also did not help Albus course that Severus now knew how his nephew had really been treated all the years away from the wizarding limelight.

Albus continued in grandfatherly theme “now Severus, I wish for you to keep Harry grounded! As you know the rest of staff will remember with fondness Harry’s parents….and the fact that he will have as much if not more power than the Malfoy brat when he comes of age…..will ensure that Harry is given a lot more leeway…you are the only senior staff member who will do their best to keep Harry grounded…….”

“So I am to keep James Potter’s brat grounded, because my esteemed colleagues who are paid at least ten times better then me cannot do so…….I must also ensure his bloody safety as well….what am I Albus his bloody nanny now while he is at Hogwarts?”

Albus looked sadly at Severus and said in his disappointed time of voice “SEVERUS! You know what you owe me, I love you like a son I never had………I know this is difficult for you…but you must as all muggles physciatrists say…..let go of the past and become the better man, James and his friends were just boys who had very high spirits, although they hurt you! You must understand that it was your own flawed nature that allowed you to turn to the darkest part of our society….it is my duty as well as my love and understanding….that tried to keep you from entering down that path again….I know I ask sometimes to much of you…but like Alistar Moody, you have much to atone for! And much that you need to do in your life to make amends for your past life choices and the undeserved pardon I was able to obtain from the Wizengamot ” with that Albus stood and like the muggle Catholic pope came forward and performed a benediction on Severus and stepped into the floo with as much dignity as he could, with torn clothing and smelling of cat urine.


	6. Voodoo Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolores brings along her 'cousin' to see if they help harry and their group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully a fun chapter! but does allow certain things to be done more easily in the next few chapters. Also I am getting fed up of a certain person only having one love interest!

It was a couple of days later after the meeting between the two meetings between that Severus had had between the leaders of the two fractions of the magical British ruling society, that Dolores brought her cousin to the restaurant that Harry and his group of rebels were dining in that night. 

The powerful manbos, a voodoo priestess and traditional British educated wixen (apparently magical and muggle educated) sat down at the restaurant table. The woman was a mix of Englishness aloofness, politeness and French sexiness, provocativeness with the underlining intelligence that made her a very entertaining guest for the group.

Severus had got up and as manners dictated pulled out her chair for her, soon the maitre d and other serving personal in the restaurant were fawning over their tables group. Severus Harry noticed, only had eyes for the mambos. it was when Dolores finally introduced the woman that severus finally got over his apparent shyness and spoke mainly to the women but also address the rest of the table “Louise! I forgot how divine and lovely you were and are….where did you go after our graduation from Hogwarts and the plans that Lucius and others had made for you?”

Louise Smirked at Severus and responded “I left with my families blessing into the muggle or normal world as everybody else calls it. At nineteen I left with enough money to travel to Israel to join a Kibbutz for a year, traveling the world to get back home I landed at Saint Marie and stayed there. I found, I enjoyed the climate and the people…..learnt the religion Voodoo and how it manages to combine magical and non-magical society, also joined the religion and become a high ranking priestess. I can now practise my magic openly for the betterment of others and friends…..but enough about me Severus! We can get caught up again when we are alone! Delores sent me an email recently and asked if I wanted in on the plan to drag at least the British Magical Society into the 21st century”

Dolores smirked, Mad eyed snickered around his drink and Harry just about managed not to roll his eyes at Severus reaction to the women. Harry found a discreet note being thrust into his hand from Dolores, which he read ‘Severus and Louise were both madly in love during their last years at Hogwarts, Louise left the country with her families blessing when they realised that the Malfoys had made Severus take the dark mark and become a vessel to Tom Riddle, and they both have never lost the love they had for each other!” Harry discreetly passed the note to Mad eye, this not only made sense but would hopefully add another very powerful person to the unofficial third group they were setting up.

Suddenly Harry looked up after passing the note to Mad eye and realised he had no reason to be discreet about reading the blasted thing. Severus and Louise had gone from quietly informing each other of what had happened to their lives since their graduation from Hogwarts to having their tongues so far down their throats, that they could most probably taste each other’s lunch, and totally oblivious to anything going on around them! The dinner was almost impossible for Harry! Trying to ignore his uncle and Louise ‘catching’ up with one another after the snogging sessions! at the table, he had been expecting them to strip off and have mad passionate sex on the table to each other. Only the English thought Harry could apparently politely ignore what was going on in their vicinity but ensure they did not mises a thing! After the excellent meal, where Harry had three deserts (shame to let them go to waste and he was still a growing boy after all), Dolores managed to get everybody back to Severus flat. The three of them made plans to meet at the flat tomorrow evening and they planned a take away, hopefully by the time Dolores and Mad Eye made it in the evening, the love birds might have come up for bloody air and be able to help plan the groups next action!


	7. Never wanting once from the Cherry tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wakes up the next day with major changes in his life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if I have butchered the Voodoo religion, to make it part of the story. and yes Hozier work song was being played continuedly as I wrote the chapter! Dumbles will get what is due to him honest. But first Harry and his group will ensure that Voldemort and his supporters are dealt with

Boys workin' on empty  
Is that the kind'a way to face the burning heat?  
I just think about my baby  
I'm so full of love I could barely eat  
There's nothing sweeter than my baby  
I'd never want once from the cherry tree  
'Cause my baby's sweet as can be  
She give me toothaches just from kissin' me  
When my time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to her  
Boys when my baby found me  
I was three days on a drunken sin  
I woke with her walls around me  
Nothin' in her room but an empty crib  
And I was burnin' up a fever  
I didn't care much how long I lived  
But I swear I thought I dreamed her  
She never asked me once about the wrong I did  
When my time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to her  
When my time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to her  
My baby never fret none  
About what my hands and my body done  
If the lord don't forgive me  
I'd still have my baby and my babe would have me  
When I was kissing on my baby  
And she put her love down soft and sweet  
In the lowland plot I was free  
Heaven and hell were words to me  
When my time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to her  
When my time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to her  
Songwriters: Andrew Hozier-Byrne  
© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC  
For non-commercial use only.  
Data From: LyricFind

Severus looked at the amazing sight of his unblemished left forearm, no dark mark and no being vessel to either the Lord of Dark or Lord of Light. All vows were now forfeit for him, except for one vow he had made to the Loa Ghede Nibo, in order for him to be released from servitude he had to agree and be bond to hand over the complete soul of Lord Voldemort twenty six months from now on the festival of the dead in Saint Marie. Where he would bond to the women he had loved ever since his supposed best friend Lilly Evans had turned away from him after one of his biggest mistakes.

Lying in the transfigured terrarium until they could obtain a proper one from a muggle pet shop, slept the snake that had been made from his dark mark. The snake was two feet long and had markings of green and silver. Louise and him had to find all the horcruxes that Tom Riddle or ‘Lord Voldemort’ had made, join them in the snake and then present the snake to Ghede Nibo on the festival of the dead two years come this November 2nd. November 3rd was when Baron Kriminel would judge the remaining death eaters, his punishment if found guilty was too horrific to be think about. 

Severus looked at the women who had managed to remove his cursed dark mark and the binds, vows that had imprisoned him more effectively than chains! He had begged Louise not to do this, to make a request of Ghede Nibo. But she had scoffed at him, her bonded would NOT be imprisoned by invisible and unbreakable chains! It was when she invited him to complete the traditional pagan hand fasting, that he realised he was not only bonded to a beautiful woman that he loved since his sixth year. But that the women herself was a powerful wixen and manbos in her own right, during the hand fasting Louise had asked for Loa Ghede Nibo for a boon or favour. The spirt with the Spirit Baron Kriminel had appeared to them and agreed with Louise request, after Severus had been judged by the Baron Kriminel. His mark had disappeared with intense pain that had caused Severus to faint. When he woke up he found his mark was now the snake in the terrarium, and the spirit Ghede Nibo had revealed his terms for the favour he had consented to.

The terms were that in twenty six months Tom Riddle soul pieces had to be joined in the snake and then given as a sacrifice to the two spirits who would pass the judgement that had already been made on his soul. Severus also had been informed that he was now Loa Ghede Nibo representative as Harry his nephew was deaths representative. He would be able to converse not only with earthy bound spirits and ghosts, but spirits from the other side, wonderful he thought he was now a ‘necromancer’ with a new talent that the British magical population and ministry would kill him for.

Louise his bonded woke up next to him in his bed like a panther stretching, she smiled at Severus and kissed him before quickly going in to their EnSite bathroom. When she returned, she kissed him and told him that she was making her way down to the kitchen, to make breakfast for them all. And then she informed him, they had planning to do for the work that needed to be done in the next two years! Severus groaned, this was not how he wanted to spend the first day of his bonded/married life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up to the smell of bacon and sausages cooking, he quickly got up and washed and dressed. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen and found Louise cooking breakfast not only for the three of the inhabitants of Severus flat but also for a older black man in a foreign police uniform.  
“So who is this man who you bonded with Louise?” the man asked, looking at the clock in the kitchen for the time “Dwayne Myers! DO NOT GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE brother! He is a good, moral man who even Kriminel has judge and found worthy of my love and life” The man Dwayne quickly crossed his chest and muttered something about give him strength, Dwayne got up from the kitchen table after quickly finishing his breakfast. He crossed the room and gave Louise a kiss, patted Harry’s head when Louise quickly introduced them, put on winter clothing even though it was going to be a very hot summer day and confirmed that he would most probably visit Louise tonight at the flat to update her about a case he was on in London and yes of course he would give consideration to visiting his bum of a father after work.

Louise waved Harry to the table and put down a plate of food, she suddenly swept his hair from his forehead and smiled when she said, “well one down only six more to capture!” It was a few minutes later that Severus entered the room and sat down with them when Louise smiling pointed to Harry’s forehead and informed them that the ritual to remove Harry’s Horcrux would be completed that night at midnight. 

Harry just sat at the table numb, listening to the conversation with one ear. It was when Severus asked whether Harry was okay, that he lost it. He stood up and yelled “IN MY OLD LIFE LINE! THE ONLY WAY TO GET RID OF THIS THING WAS TO BLOODY DIE! NOBODY! DUMBLEDORK! GOBLINS! ANY MAGICAL BOOKS EVEN SAID IT WAS POSSIBLE TO REMOVE THIS F…KING PARISITE FROM ME! NOBODY GAVE A SHIT ABOUT ME……………” with that Harry broke down and through his sobbing continued “The only ones………who truly cared…..were you, Ron, Ginny and Hermione…..even Kreacher and Dobby cared more about me as a person and not a weapon for a side of this insane war”

Severus and Louise both stood up and took their sobbing and distraught son into the more comfortable living room. Although both Louise and Severus exchanged a looked that spoke about gently gaining the information Harry had regarding the remaining Horcruxes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus thinks a few things through, Louise goes shopping and invites another person to join Harry's third group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for ThePheonixandTheDragon so hope you like it! This chapter is mainly Severus ramblings and thoughts, and includes slavery and general working conditions for people in previous centuries.
> 
> for those readers shocked between the comparison between house elves and servants, sorry to shock you, but most servants worked and lived in appalling conditions. Downtown Abbey and other series and films are fictional for a reason! so enjoy if you can.

Severus and Louise took Harry gently into the family living room, lying the eleven-year-old down on an old leather corner suite, covering him with a light fleece blanket and ensuring there were cushions under his head. Louise saw Severus worried expression when he looked at Harry, he made to get up from the suite but Louise shook her head and pointed at Harry, motioning him to stay put. She swept down and gave him a kiss, explaining that she had a few errands to complete and would be back later. 

Severus looked at the retreating back of his partner, how had he got so lucky to find the one woman in the whole world who had never turned her back on him when he told her off the mistakes he had made over his life. Last night in his or now their bedroom he had told her about his life, the mistakes he had made and what he had to do as first a vessel of the Malfoy family and then the Vessel of the Dark Lord. When he had been baring his soul, he expected her to at the very least walk out on him and only stay with the group because of Dolores. But she had gently taken his left arm and kiss the dark mark, then she persuaded him to complete the handfasting bonding. The bonding that or most people had been the only way they could have bonded or married before recent times. The poor in society had no other options, the slaves which had kept their religion and adapted it towards the imposed religion their masters followed. Handfasting or jumping over the broom in other cultures tied people together stronger than other religious vows. The vows that you took were simple but powerful, and when she had invoked as her right the two Loa intermediates between this and the other spiritual world, he had worried that the judgement of Baron Kriminel would mean his punishment. But no the Loa had apparently seen into his soul and judge him pure of heart and noble, he had stated that Severus had paid for his forced youthful crimes; but he wasn’t so sure that the other death eaters judgements would be as merciful. 

Severus had asked and Louise had explained the two Loa that had visited them last night, out of the two Louise had explained Baron Kriminel was the one to be most sacred off. The Baron had committed the first murder according to Voodoo legend, and because of this his punishment had been to judge other men’s souls. Especially the souls of men and women that had killed. 

Intellectually Severus knew the word slave was applied to black people who had been torn from their homes and forced to work in atrocious conditions for their new masters. But there had been as well groups of people who had been seen as used as human cattle as well, the indentured Irish who were sent to be sold to new harsh masters, and were seen being of lower value then black slaves! 

Prisoners who had been sent to islands to work for the government, when slavery had finally been abolished and their government had realised that a ‘new unpaid work force’ had to be found somewhere.

Even in muggle or normal British society the conditions that most poor and working-class people and families found themselves were harsh. Children as young as five and six made to work in factories completing dangerous jobs. Other children being forced to climb chimneys to clear the soot out. Large families forced to live in may be two rooms if they were lucky. If the fickle lady of luck went against them, then the families were forced into the working houses (remember Olive Twist). Towns and communities throughout the world who were paid in company tokens. The families then could only buy from the company shop at extravagant prices. If any one really wanted to see how servants had been treated from the early nineteen century and earlier, then look no further than the house elves who were forced to work for their ‘families’. Servants were expected to be happy to be up at four am every day to sometimes after midnight working in harsh conditions, just to ensure their family had everything they needed and wanted. But of course, house elves loved to work for nothing and be abused by their families! Cast a house elf out or a servant of your house, and both lives would be probably be lost, but house elves like the old servants of past eras wanted to and enjoyed working for their families. And then there was his nephew Harry! What had his life been like before he was sent back in time! He knew the day he had first met Harry in Gringotts, that his nephew was bitter and dark from his life that he led before ‘escaping’ back to his eleven-year-old self. But now he and Louise at least had to find out what had happened to Harry in the other timeline and how they could support and show their love to Harry. Severus slowly drifted off to sleep on the suite with Harry holding on to Severus with a death grip, and Severus last thoughts were that he would help Harry now, more than ever to pay back the people who were trying to hurt him in this timeline!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a later that day, when Louise entered the flat with food and other provisions that were needed. She also had presents for Harry, that hopefully would allow him the comfort that he needed when he did not want to share his problems or memories with her and Severus. The presents she hoped as well would also allow Harry to become even for short periods that eleven-year-old child he should have been in the old timeline and this time line!

Louise had also invited another person into the group, she was a friend from the Badger house. The person would be not very helpful in bringing down Lord Voldemort and his minions, but their strength was the fact they hated Dumbledore and the other professors with a passion greater than perhaps even Severus. They wanted in at the ground floor of the planning of Dumbledore and light side destruction.


End file.
